Sarah ou comment survivre chez les Audacieux 101
by MimiKoala
Summary: Etre la fille d'un leader Audacieux psychorigide c'est déjà moyennement drôle, constater que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde on n'est pas forcément une machine de guerre est parfaitement problématique mais se retrouver le centre de toute l'attention d'un jeune leader amateur de piercings est carrément cauchemardesque...Petit manuel de survie d'une Audacieuse. OC/Eric
1. Chapter 1

10 minutes, il ne me restait que 10 minutes pour profiter de la douce chaleur de mon lit avant de devoir me lever et affronter cette horrible journée. Rien qu'à l'idée de passer ce test, j'en avais des nausées et c'était amplement justifié lorsque l'on connaissait le contexte.

« Sarah ! Tu as exactement trente secondes pour sortir de ce lit ! » La voix tonitruante de mon père raisonna dans l'appartement m'obligeant à sortir de mes pensées.

Mon père n'avait rien d'un tendre en particulier avec moi et même si je m'en accommodais plutôt bien la plupart du temps, j'aurais aimé, en particulier aujourd'hui, jouir d'un peu plus de _clémence _et de _compréhension_ bien que ces deux mots soient probablement inexistants dans son vocabulaire.

Lentement, très lentement, je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête étrangement attirée par mon oreiller. _Les lois de la gravité sont impénétrables._ Je n'avais aucune envie de passer ce test d'aptitude qui, contrairement à ce que prétend mon père, n'est pas qu'une simple formalité, du moins pas pour moi.

Dans la mesure où mon père était un des leaders des Audacieux, nous avions la chance d'avoir un grand appartement ce qui impliquait que j'avais le luxe de pouvoir avoir ma propre salle de bain, salle de bain sommaire certes, mais au moins c'était la mienne. Tout en me déshabillant, je contemplais mon reflet dans les parois de la cabine de douche en soupirant. Je n'avais pas le physique d'une audacieuse, j'étais bien trop petite et frêle et pour couronner le tout, j'avais hérité de la peau pâle de ma mère ce qui contribuait grandement à accentuer mon allure fragile. _Tu parles d'une audacieuse_.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, mon père avait déjà quitté l'appartement et devait se trouvait dans la salle commune. Je saisis ma veste en cuir qui se trouvait posée sur une chaise avant de me diriger vers notre salle commune. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, nous avions une cuisine, c'était une pièce qui faisait entièrement partie de notre appartement de fonction mais depuis le décès de ma mère, ni mon père ni moi n'avions le courage de l'utiliser

La salle commune était grande et particulièrement bruyante, surtout en ce jour de test. En entrant dans la salle, je cherchai instinctivement Faye du regard. Rapidement, une grande brune se leva en me faisant de grands signes. Faye était une grande brune à la peau hâlée et dotée de deux yeux de chat qui faisaient souffrir bien des garçons dans notre faction. Contrairement à moi qui étais plutôt réservée, elle était extravertie et n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche. Je traversai la salle jusqu'à sa table, saluant quelques connaissances et tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de la table des leaders. J'étais déjà complètement paniquée par ce test et je n'avais pas envie de subir les regards meurtriers de mon père. _Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai déjà morte cent fois._

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?! Il faut vraiment que tu commences à te maquiller, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.». _Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité._ Faye avait le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Faye. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui était le garçon à sa droite. _Edouard, David, Pierre, Paul, Jack… La liste de ses prétendants est non-exhaustive. _

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer vers elle. Elle avait souvent ce genre d'élans protecteurs. Je pense que la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé, c'était parce que j'étais la fille de mon père, elle a rapidement compris que je n'avais pas vraiment le profil de la garce de service qui brandit la carte de _mon-père-est-un-leader-et-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux _(avec mes cheveux) à tout va, ce qui a sûrement dû la décevoir mais c'était trop tard, on était déjà amies, elle ne pouvait plus partir en courant.

-Relax Sarah, tu vas passer ce test d'aptitude haut la main, on va te dire que tu es une Audacieuse et tu vas enfin pouvoir cesser de traîner tout le poids du monde sur tes petites épaules et accessoirement de déprimer l'ensemble de notre promotion. Faye chuchotait afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Elle savait ce qui m'angoissait et elle savait aussi que mon père me tuerait s'il venait à apprendre mes craintes concernant le test d'aujourd'hui.

-J'espère, mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de retourner au fond de mon lit. Je soupirai et me servis un grand verre de jus d'orange.

-Tu as vu avec qui ton père est en train de parler ? Faye me lança un regard machiavélique. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête en direction de mon père pour savoir qu'elle parlait d'Eric. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, une sensation bizarre se fit sentir au creux de mon ventre et non, ce n'était pas le jus d'orange.

Je fis mine de ne pas prêter attention à la remarque de Faye qui craquait un peu beaucoup sur le jeune leader des Audacieux au penchant marqué pour les tatouages et piercings en tout genre. Elle ignorait qu'elle n'était pas la seule mais c'était un des rares secrets que j'avais pour elle. Je savais qu'il était hors de ma portée alors je préférais éviter de passer pour une groupie. _Etre moi est déjà une source d'humiliation intarissable._

-Dommage que ce soit Lauren qui soit chargée de notre initiation, j'aurais bien aimé pratiquer le combat à mains nues avec lui. Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant sa remarque. Faye adorait nous faire profiter des détails de sa vie amoureuse qui était du reste bien plus basée sur la joie des duels en chambre que sur la profondeur des sentiments.

-Tu sais Sarah, un jour ou l'autre, ce serait bien que tu te décoinces parce que je pense sincèrement que tu dois être la dernière vierge encore en activité chez les Audacieux. Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon toast en constatant que les regards de nos voisins de table étaient tous dirigés vers moi. _Merci Faye, très subtile, vraiment très subtile._

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que la table des leaders s'agitait et bien malgré moi, mon regard se posa sur Eric et mon père. Ce dernier sembla le sentir et me fixa intensément quant à Eric, il suivit également le regard de l'ancien leader et m'observa un instant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense mais son regard était froid, sévère et il s'en dégageait une impression de danger. Je me sentais quasi mise à nu ce qui me poussa à détourner les yeux et à me focaliser sur mes toats. _C'est fou ce que c'est beau du pain grillé._

Peu après le petit déjeuner, l'ensemble des Audacieux de seize ans se réunirent et grimpèrent sur le toit afin de prendre le train en direction du centre-ville. Aux yeux du reste du monde, je conçois parfaitement que nous passions largement pour une bande d'excités mais c'était notre façon de fonctionner et de nous différencier. _Cela dit, les Fraternels n'ont pas l'air beaucoup plus malins avec leur sourire béat placardé sur le visage matin, midi et soir. _

Plus nous nous approchions du centre où se déroulerait les tests, plus mon estomac se nouait. Bien sûre que j'aimais ma faction mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'en être tout à fait digne. Etais-je assez courageuse, assez forte, assez dure pour supporter l'initiation.

Alors que nous attendions de rentrer dans le large bâtiment de béton, Faye ne pouvait s'empêcher de me de me donner son avis sur l'ensemble des factions et en particulier sur les membres masculins qui les composaient.

-Franchement, il faut bien admettre que nous avons les mecs les plus sexy de l'ensemble des factions.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles sexy, Faye. Lâchai-je froidement. _Sérieusement, c'est le seul problème qu'elle a, là !_

-Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours été attirée par les bad boys. _Ah bon ? _Je ne répondis rien, après tout, Faye était une Audacieuse des pieds à la tête et pour elle ce test était bien une formalité. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle était la fille que mon père aurait dû avoir.

Les larges s'ouvrirent et on nous invita à entrer à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse.

On me demanda de patienter dans une salle dont les murs étaient des miroirs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me focaliser sur mon reflet qui me déplaisait au plus haut point. Je n'avais pas de courbes féminines, je semblais trop fragile et mon visage était celui de ma mère. Un petit visage, un petit nez et de petites lèvres. Tout chez moi était petit à part mes yeux, deux grands yeux de chouette plantés entre mon petit front et mon petit nez.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement me sortant de ma contemplation. La personne qui allait me faire passer le test était une dame à l'allure sévère.

La salle d'examen était plutôt dépouillée et au centre trônait un fauteuil incliné sur lequel je pris place. Elle m'injecta un produit dans le cou et après cela tout devin flou. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, mon examinatrice étudiait avec attention des données sur un ecran.

- A-alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Erudit, répondit-elle factuellement. _Oh la tuile ! _

-Mais c'est le seule résultat ? J'étais paniquée en constatant que ma plus grande crainte venait de se réaliser

-Comment ça le seul résultat, vous voulez savoir si vous êtes Divergente ? _J'avoue, ma question n'était pas claire._

-Non, mais il n'y a rien concernant Audacieux ? _Genre un avis favorable… _

La vieille dame me fixa d'un air sévère et dubitatif et sa réponse fut sans appel. J'étais une Erudite.

En sortant de la salle, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par train. J'observai les Erudits qui s'étaient regroupés dans le hall principal. Ils avaient l'air si arrogants et si ennuyeux que je ne pouvais m'imaginer vivre au sein de cette faction pour toujours.

-Alors, soulagée ? Faye venait d'apparaitre devant moi et à en croire sa tête, le résultat était bien celui escompté. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler la vérité après tout, même moi j'vais du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oui, c'est enfin terminé. Fis-je en feignant un sourire.

-Vivement que l'initiation commence ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Jay, un garçon de notre âge venait de nous rejoindre. Son enthousiasme pour les semaines de torture qui constituaient l'initiation des Audacieux à proprement parler était loin d'être communicatif.

Je restai silencieuse durant la totalité du retour, je me contentai de sourire lorsque l'on m'adressait la parole. Je n'avais aucune idée de la suite des évènements. Le test ne choisissait pas pour nous après tout, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Le test nous aide simplement à prendre la bonne décision. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la mauvaise faction alors au fond, il n'y a pas de raisons que ce soit différent.

J'avais hâte de me retrouver dans ma chambre, la journée avait été nerveusement éprouvante et la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais c'était de me retrouver seule pour pouvoir décider du reste de ma vie en paix mais c'était sans compter Faye et ses envies de tatouage.

-Honnêtement, tu dois te faire tatouer, c'est indigne d'une Audacieuse de rester nature ! _Si tu savais à quel point j'étais indigne des Audacieuse._

-J'ai juste envie de dormir. J'avais beau pleurnicher, elle était dotée d'une volonté de fer surtout quand il s'agissait de m'imposer ses choix. Faye me saisit par la main et m'entraina dans les couloirs.

Comme j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, Eric se trouvaient planté au beau milieu du pont qui permettait de traverser le gouffre. Faye me lâcha la main dans la seconde où elle l'aperçu et je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer lui lancer des regards évocateurs.

Eric s'approcha de nous calmement, son regard fixé sur moi me donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre. Etant donné la position de mon père, j'étais fréquemment amenée à le croiser mais il me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, quelque chose chez lui me déstabilisait et cela allait bien au-delà de mon attirance pour lui.

-Comment c'est passé ton test, Sarah ? Sa voix était suave et dangereuse.

-Bien, une simple formalité. Je sonnais inhabituellement plus sûre de moi.

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi, son regard d'acier plongé dans le mien.

-Personne n'en doutait, dans ce cas il ne te reste qu'à faire le bon choix. _Y'a plus qu'à. _Il chuchotait et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes se liquéfiaient sur place. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi, en présence de mon père il veillait toujours à garder une certaine distance.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était et la réalité revint comme un boomerang, c'est à lui que j'aurais à faire lors de l'initiation et il était sans pitié. _Faire le bon choix_. C'était sans doute de la paranoïa mais il me donnait l'impression de savoir.

-Il ne m'a même pas regardé ! Tu te rends compte ? Des fois j'aimerais bien être à ta place afin qu'il m'accorde son attention, je saurais bien plus en profiter que toi. _Mais on échange si tu veux ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

« Je pense que tu devrais faire un tatouage un peu plus agressif, franchement, une colombe ? Tu cherches vraiment à te couler toute seule ? » _Non Faye, je cherche juste à ne pas passer pour une fille perpétuellement en colère. _Faye feuilletait les pages d'un livre contenant des dizaines et des dizaines de tatouages.

-Je pense sincèrement que je devrais réfléchir un peu à la question avant de me lancer, fis-je d'une petite voix, c'est quand même une marque à vie. _Sans blague._

-Sarah, tu es une Audacieuse, tu dois te lancer, celui-ci n'est pas mal. Elle pointait de son index parfaitement manucuré l'image d'une panthère rugissante.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est quand même particulier Dis-je sans quitter pas l'image des yeux en imaginant ce truc dessiné à vie sur moi. _Non mais elle n'a que ça en stock ? _

-Ok, si c'est pour te faire tatouer un piaf, c'est sûrement mieux que tu ne fasses rien, en plus ton père me tuerait s'il savait que je t'avais laissé faire. Faye leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée et ferma le livre d'un geste brusque. _Pour ça je ne me ferai pas trop de soucis, il risque d'avoir mille raisons de me tuer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. _

J'avais décidé de rester le plus longtemps possible avec Faye, non pas que la voir flirter à tout va m'enchantais particulièrement mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir croiser mon père qui allait sûrement me demander comment c'était passé mon test et il allait sûrement insister sur le fait qu'étant donnée sa position, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire le mauvais choix. C'était difficile de faire le mauvais choix, tous les choix étaient mauvais, sauf celui des Audacieux. J'étais dans une panade indescriptible et je me retrouvais face à un dilemme cornélien, soit je choisissais ma faction, les Audacieux, en sachant pertinemment que je ne correspondais pas à leurs idéaux soit je choisissais la faction qui me correspondait mais je me retrouvais alors propulsée dans un monde bien différent du bien. J'avais beau ne pas être faite pour les Audacieux, il s'agissait de ma famille, j'avais toujours vécu ici, j'y avais mes amis, mon père, ma vie et ma routine. C'était sûrement parce que je n'étais pas une Audacieuse dans l'âme que j'hésitais autant, je n'avais même pas le courage de choisir.

La nuit fut courte, bien trop courte et je n'eus aucune difficulté à me sortir du lit. La boule qui se formait dans mon ventre ne cessait de grandir et je ne savais toujours pas quel choix faire. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux et je réalisais soudainement que je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis hier matin. Bien que terrifiée à l'idée de le croiser, j'aurais apprécié qu'il soit là pour la cérémonie. Avait-il peur de mon choix ou trop confiance ? Ce qui se passait dans la tête demeurait un mystère que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de percer.

Le grand hall grouillait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée et la majorité de ceux et celles qui devaient se rendre à la cérémonie semblaient exalter de joie. En dehors du groupe, Quatre et Eric étaient en pleine discussion, ils allaient se charger de l'entraînement des transferts et leurs désaccords sur le sujet étaient nombreux. En me voyant, Eric me fixa un court instant, son regard était moins froid qu'à l'accoutumée mais il se détourna rapidement de moi.

« Tu n'es pas excitée ! Ceci est le premier jour du reste de ta vie ! _Ou le dernier, tout dépend comment on se place. _Faye semblait anormalement excitée du moins, concernant un sujet qui ne touchait pas à un représentant du sexe masculin.

-Je suis simplement épuisée, dis-je en regardant autour de moi avec appréhension.

-Tu sais que l'on commence l'entrainement, si tu n'es pas à la hauteur tu deviendras une sans-faction. _Parce qu'il y avait ça aussi. _Elle semblait inquiète ce qui augmenta considérablement mon angoisse déjà colossale.

Beaucoup de parents étaient également présents, dont ceux de Faye, j'aurais aimé que ma mère soit là, même mon père aurait pour une fois pu se comporter comme un parent normal mais visiblement, c'était trop demandé.

L'amphithéâtre dans lequel se déroulait la cérémonie me semblait à la fois gigantesque et paradoxalement très oppressant. Une partie de moi, particulièrement présente ces derniers temps, me suppliait de partir en courant, l'autre en revanche semblait étrangement se résigner. J'étais terrifiée et tout était confus dans mon esprit. Cette cérémonie arrivait trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête à prendre une décision qui allait changer à jamais le reste de ma vie.

Je pris place à côté de Faye et de ses parents, en regardant autour de moi, je pouvais constater avec amertume que la totalité de mes camarades Audacieux semblaient terriblement excités à l'idée de sceller leur appartenance déjà évidente à notre faction. _Sauter d'un train en marche c'est pour la vie. _

En regardant dans les rangs des autres factions, je fus surprise de voir que beaucoup semblaient nerveux et aussi perdus que moi. C'était à moitié rassurant de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à me retrouver dans cette situation pénible. _Presque moins pénible que le discours de Jeannine Matthews du reste._

Une fois le discours de la leader parfaitement psychorigide des Erudits, la cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer. Un à un, par ordre alphabétique, les jeunes de chaque faction étaient appelés sur la scène afin de prêter publiquement allégeance à leur faction de choix. Certains, mais ils étaient très peu nombreux, avaient décidés de changer de faction. Lorsque Faye fut appelée, elle se leva fièrement de son siège et se rendit sur la scène avec sa démarche féline, elle saisit le couteau et sans la moindre hésitation, laissa tomber une goutte de son sang dans la vasque des Audacieux. Une acclamation s'éleva de nos rangs et une pointe de jalousie me piqua au vif. Tout semblait si facile pour elle et si compliqué pour moi que cela en devenait presque comique. Plus on approchait du moment fatidique, plus j'avais le sentiment de perdre pied.

« Sarah Parker ! Je me figeais en entendant mon nom, incapable de bouger et ce n'est que le coup de coude particulièrement violent de Faye qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je me frayais un chemin entre les rangs des Audacieux avant d'entamer ma longue marche jusqu'à la scène. _Reste calme Sarah, reste calme… Je vais mourir !_

Mes mains tremblaient terriblement et je ne me sentais même pas capable de saisir la dague. Je fixais les cinq vasques qui se trouvaient en face de moi un long moment sans oser regarder en direction de ma faction. Je pouvais sentir chacun des regards posés sur moi peser très lourdement sur tout mon être. Je repensais à ma mère et sans savoir pourquoi, je me coupais la paume de la main d'un geste vif et la tendis au-dessus de la vasque des Audacieux. _C'est fait, affaire réglée._

Mon corps avait visiblement décidé d'agir sans me consulter et ce ne sont que les applaudissements émanant des Audacieux qui m'extirpèrent de ma transe. En regagnant mon rang, l'espace d'un court instant, j'eu ce sentiment bizarre de faire le bon choix, et en jetant un regard furtif du côté des Erudits, ce sentiment semblait se confirmer. Tout le monde me tapa dans le dos et Faye me serra dans ses bras, elle semblait presque soulagée.

« Tu en as mis un temps, j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire un malaise, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. _Moi ? Un malaise? C'est pas le genre de la maison. _

-J'ai peur du sang, marmonnais-je en guise de réponse.

-Il va falloir surmonter tout ça ma vieille, du sang tu vas en voir pendant l'entraînement, Faye souriait à pleines dents, impatiente de commencer l'entrainement. J'avais un peu occultée cette partie et en y pensant, mes angoisses me revinrent comme un boomerang. _La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je suis à des millions d'années lumières d'être une machine de guerre, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est précisément ce qui me permettra de me faire tuer le plus rapidement possible et donc de ne pas subir une humiliation trop violente. _

Les Audacieux avaient à peine quittés l'amphithéâtre qu'ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés jusqu'aux rails suspendus du train. _Sérieux, on ne peut pas marcher jusqu'à un quai de gare normal pour une fois. _

Etonnement, j'avais beaucoup de facilité en ce qui concerne l'escalade, sûrement parce que j'étais très légère et très souple. Une fois dans le train, je remarquais un groupe de transferts, tous semblaient un peu inquiets de ce qui les attendait et il y avait de quoi. L'entraînement n'était pas une mince affaire même pour les natifs. Il s'agissait de faire de nous des guerriers en puissance en huit semaines. Je me demandais souvent comment Eric avait fait pour finir second de son année en venant des Erudits. Certains devaient sûrement penser que sauter dans un train en marche était le summum de ce qui allait être demandé et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une petite mise en jambes.

Lorsque le train se rapprocha du quartier général des Erudits, Faye et moi commençâmes à nous préparer pour le grand saut. Je n'avais sauté d'un train en marche jusqu'au toit qui était à plusieurs mètres du sol que deux fois et je persistais à croire que la faction des Audacieux aurait dû se nommer faction des suicidaires. Plusieurs d'entre nous sautèrent en poussant un cri mi-guerrier, mi-taré, Faye s'élança la première et je la suivis de près. Comme pour l'escalade, j'étais plutôt agile et j'atterris sur mes deux pieds.

J'observais un instant les derniers transferts sauter en me demandant si certains d'entre eux ne commençaient pas à regretter leur choix. Pour ma part, j'évoluais encore en terrain connu mais c'est en voyant Eric suivit de trois autres Audacieux s'approcher que mon ventre se noua. Eric avait l'air encore plus intimidant et glacial que d'habitude et Dieu sait si cela était une prouesse difficile à réaliser.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, il est canon, Faye n'était pas très discrète.

-Il est flippant, répondit Jay à voix basse.

-Vous allez devoir sauter dans ce trou afin de rejoindre le quartier des Audacieux. Vociféra Eric.

-Comment ça sauter ? Mais il y a quoi en bas ? Demanda une Erudite dont j'admirais déjà le courage.

-Il n'y a qu'à sauter pour le savoir. Rétorqua Eric d'une voix sèche et brutale._ Sauter dans un trou noir à plusieurs mètres du sol. C'est clair, je me suis carrément plantée de faction. _

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'espérais secrètement que quelqu'un se décide enfin à faire le grand saut.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! Hurla Eric qui semblait particulièrement enclin à nous jeter dans le trou lui-même. _Heu pour jamais._

Comme lorsque je me trouvais devant les vasques durant la cérémonie, mon corps sembla agir contre l'avis de mon cerveau et je leva la main d'un geste sûre. Faye me regarda avec surprise et horreur. _Ok, je suis possédée, qui que tu sois sors de ce corps !_

-Parker, toujours où on ne l'attend pas, fit Eric un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ma gorge se noua mais il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière, il fallait que je saute.

J'évitais au maximum de regarder Eric, en m'approchant du bord, mes jambes semblèrent soudainement se cotoniser (ce n'est pas un verbe, c'est vrai, mais c'est le ressenti du moment).

Je grimpais lentement sur le muret en regardant en bas. _Punaise, c'est haut, c'est vachement haut !._

Je me raccrochais désespérément à l'idée que non, même les Audacieux n'iraient pas jusqu'à tuer leurs initiés dès le premier jour. _Quoique._

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Eric et je crus même l'entendre murmurer un « aller », j'étais dans une autre dimension. Comme résignée, je sautais d'un bond, fermant les yeux dans ma chute avant de rebondir. _Heu rebondir ?_

En ouvrant les yeux, je pus reconnaître les parois des murs du quartier des Audacieux, j'avais atterri sur une sorte de filet qui sembla se mettre à bouger. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui s'amusait à faire bouger ce satané filet et vis Quatre et Lauren ainsi que quelques Audacieux assez curieux.

« Première sauteuse, Sarah ! Cria Quatre en me tendant la main pour m'aider à rejoindre la terre ferme. Tandis que je cherchais mon père du regard, plusieurs Audacieux suivirent derrière moi.

Faye arriva quelques minutes après moi.

-Sarah ! Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Elle me regardait comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaitre au milieu de mon front.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai sauté c'est tout, fis-je en haussant nonchalamment les épaules-

-J'ai sauté c'est tout… Faye m'imitait très mal mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, moi aussi j'avais du mal à me croire.

Alors que tout le groupe d'initiés avait enfin sauté, Eric et ses sbires nous rejoignirent afin de nous annoncer le reste du programme de la journée que j'avais moyennement envie de connaître.

Faye et moi étions au premier rang et je pouvais la voir se trémousser et lancer son regard le plus aguicheur à Eric qui ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention. Il présenta un instant le programme des réjouissance et je commençais à nouveau à paniquer. Mon pic de panique atteint son apogée lorsqu'il annonça que les derniers au classement des initiés seraient renvoyés et ils n'auraient plus qu'à rejoindre les sans factions. La plupart des transferts s'indignèrent et je pouvais les comprendre.

-Si vous ne vous croyez pas capable de réussir, libre à vous de partir et de vous éviter le supplice de ces prochains jours. Lâcha froidement Eric devant la surprise des quelques transferts initiés.

Lauren, qui était notre instructeur, pris le relais et nous demanda de la suivre, au moment où je m'apprêtais à la suivre, je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, et en me retournant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Eric. Son visage était froid et inexpressif. Il me fixa un instant, observant ma réaction.

-Félicitations première sauteuse, ton père sera soulagé, murmura-t-il. _C'est rassurant de voir que tout le monde a confiance en moi._

Eric inclina légèrement sa tête un sourire au coin des lèvres partit en tournant les talons, me laissant plantée là, mon esprit emplit de doutes. Je ne savais pas s'il était délibérément sadique ou s'il savait que je n'étais pas apte. Je doutais sincèrement de mon choix.


End file.
